


Cooking with Drones

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [72]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: Written for the fandot creativity nightPrompts: drones/kitchenCharacters belong to John Finnemore





	Cooking with Drones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fandot creativity night  
> Prompts: drones/kitchen  
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

Arthur loved to cook. That was one of his biggest passions, and by extension, one of Martin’s biggest problems.

 

Arthur’s dishes were often creative and non-edible, but it didn’t stop him from coming up with new dishes in what he liked to call improved versions.

 

Martin had often offered to help Arthur with his cooking, (not that he was a great cook either, but at least it could end up being non-poisonous) but Arthur wanted everything to be a surprise, and surprises were out-of-bounds to anyone but Arthur. So when Martin got his hands on a drone, he thought he would be a bit sneaky and spy on the Master Chef.

 

It turned out that flying a drone was very different to flying an actual plane, and that drones covered in chocolate pudding with broccoli and anchovies don’t live very long.


End file.
